


Project SEKAI: COLORFUL STAGE x reader Oneshots

by Sekaimagines



Category: Project SEKAI, プロジェクトセカイ カラフルステージ！| Project SEKAI COLORFUL STAGE! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekaimagines/pseuds/Sekaimagines
Summary: A collection of oneshot based x reader fics involving Project SEKAI! Tags will be added as needed. Feel free to make requests!
Relationships: Akiyama Mizuki/Reader, Aoyagi Touya/Reader, Asahina Mafuyu/Reader, Azusawa Kohane/Reader, Hanasato Minori/Reader, Hatsune Miku/Reader, Hinomori Shiho/Reader, Hinomori Shizuku/Reader, Hoshino Ichika/Reader, Kagamine Len/Reader, Kagamine Rin/Reader, Kaito (Vocaloid)/Reader, Kamishiro Rui/Reader, Kiritani Haruka/Reader, Kusanagi Nene/Reader, Megurine Luka/Reader, Meiko (Vocaloid)/Reader, Mochizuki Honami/Reader, Momoi Airi/Reader, Ootori Emu/Reader, Shinonome Akito/Reader, Shinonome Ena/Reader, Shiraishi An/Reader, Tenma Saki/Reader, Tenma Tsukasa/Reader, Yoisaki Kanade/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Project SEKAI: COLORFUL STAGE x reader Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> // just gotta fill this out //

Filler Text.jpg


End file.
